1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue net and more particularly pertains to providing a way of capturing a human victim immersed in rushing water such as that found in a rapidly flowing river or flash flood area with a rescue net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rescue nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, rescue nets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rescuing people from flowing water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,905 to Niemirow discloses a swimming pool rescue net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,710 to Rothaemel et al. discloses a rescue net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,760 to Kirk discloses a submersible net for helicopter rescue missions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,246 to Thorgeirsson, deceased, et al. discloses a life-net to rescue men from sea or water on board a ship or upon a pier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,489 to Araki et al. discloses a marine rescue life net.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rescue net that has handles secured thereto for allowing a human victim a firm grip when captured and has strobe lights removably secured thereto for allowing the net to be used under conditions of limited visibility.
In this respect, the rescue net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a way of capturing a human victim immersed in rushing water such as that found in a rapidly flowing river or flash flood area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rescue net which can be used for providing a way of capturing a human victim immersed in rushing water such as that found in a rapidly flowing river or flash flood area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.